


It's only a card game

by DizzyDaisySkies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, F/M, Guns, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Iwaizumi is Oikawa's impulse control, Kageyama is very concerned, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Nasty Hinata- he isn't all sunshine and rainbows, Nasty Kenma, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Readers discretion advised, Sugawara is crazy, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDaisySkies/pseuds/DizzyDaisySkies
Summary: "Well then, isn’t that interesting,” he hummed as he stood in front of the window. He turned to look at his hand-picked members, “I think we should see how this plays out. After all,” he smiled charmingly though if you knew him enough you could see venom drip off his words.“Our dearest Kageyama is with him, is he not?”OrHinata Shoyou transfers to Hyakkaou Private Academy, a school known for every graduate becoming some of the most successful individuals on the planet. It’s as rich as it’s 200-year history. What it’s not as known for...is its gambling.Aka the Kakegurui au no one asked for but I felt was needed.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Hinted at relationships - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	It's only a card game

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, just wanna say this fic is mature and I am not responsible for what you read. Also, I'm trying to stay as close to the character's personalities as possible, if I mess up please let me know. And before each chapter if there are things that would be triggering, there'll be trigger warnings, if I miss one please let me know so I can add it.
> 
> Also, please note that this is an AU, some things will not be the same as both animes. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warnings- Mild public humiliation (at least I think it's mild)

"It'll be great to know you all," the short first-year in the front of the class started with a wide, almost painful-looking, grin on his cheeks. In front of him, the class whispered but he ignored it all in favor of keeping his wits about him, he especially ignored the feeling of someone staring deep into his soul.

A new school means first impressions and he's learned first impressions are important. 

"My name is Hinata Shouyo, I hope you'll all accept me as a part of your class," Hinata finished and the teacher instructed him to sit in front of a boy with raven black hair and steely blue eyes.

"Kageyama," the teacher then called out, "since our class president is absent, you'll be giving him a tour of the school. Is that alright?"

The raven-haired boy- Kageyama, Hinata mentally corrected- seemed to straighten up, "yes ma'am."

Their teacher nodded before turning back her desk and her lecture notes on the chalkboard, once she was fully immersed in the lesson, Kageyama's notes were interrupted by something poking his knee. Glancing under the table to see his new classmate handing him a piece of paper he inwardly sighed, the two of them haven't even met formally and he was already on the receiving end of notes.

Maybe he should ignore it. They would be together at the end of class, right? There was no need to start talking right now.

Another tap at his leg made the first-year narrow his eyes and subtle grab the paper, it was neatly folded into fourths making it easier for him to blend it with his notes just in case the teacher happened to look over. Though, despite it being easy to hide, he didn't open it but instead started to pay attention to his notes once more.

Hilariously though, his focus was interrupted by a shiver going down his spine, he could feel eyes- familiar eyes- staring at him.

A part of him hoped they were staring at the new student instead though he doubted that heavily. 

XXX

"You look so mean," was the first thing Hinata said to Kageyama as soon as class was over. The ginger had swirled around in his chair with a slight frown, "and why didn't you answer my note?"

"We were going to talk after class."

"Yeah, but I was asking for a high lighter!" Hinata whined before perking up, "so Mr. Mean Face, are you going to show me around?"

Kageyama glared at Hinata for the nickname before standing, gathering his school supplies, and heading for the door only to stop when he heard a squawk from behind him.

"Hurry up boke, I can't lead you around all day!"

"Who the hell are you calling boke?!"

Just as Kageyama was about to respond a new voice chuckled drily, both the ginger and raven turned to look at the new voice, and upon seeing its owner, Kageyama took a step back from the door with a glare.

"My, my, my, it seems that the King has found a new subject to boss around. I feel bad transfer, you're stuck with a dog," the owner of the voice leered. He was tall, taller than Kageyama with blond hair, brown eyes just shy of looking gold, and wore glasses.

"I think they gave us the wrong transfer too, Tsukki. Just look at him," another voice, a bit softer though just as smug, spoke up. The owner of this one had green hair, a canvas full of freckles, and deep hazel, almost pure brown, eyes. Despite his mostly unthreatening appearance, he played a smirk on his lips. "They sent us a Kindergartener."

The blond- Tsukki- laughed as the green-haired teen went to stand at his right though slightly behind him. A crowd was starting to form since they were blocking the doorway though no one asked them to move, it was clear they wanted to see what would happen though Hinata didn't understand why.

Tsukki poo and green bean here were only shit-talking, nothing that's never been done before, though the titles they gave Kageyama were weird.

"Where's your tag, your Highness?" Tsukki started again, "you know you're supposed to have on at all times."

Kageyama glared and took out a long chain with what was indeed a tag out of his uniform with a scowl, "I've been wearing it."

"Aww, the little mutts' upset," the other taunted, "I would be too if I went from a King to a peasant."

The crowd around them laughed and Hinata looked around confused for a moment, "what's so funny?"

Instantly the laughter stopped and all eyes snapped to him, Tsukki was the only one who cackled and leaned down to be eye level with Hinata and the ginger felt the action fan the flame of annoyance. 

He wasn't that short.

"Right, you're just a kid so you wouldn't get it. I wouldn't expect you to get it even if I took the time to explain it to you, you look dense."

Hinata's brown eyes narrowed, "okay so 1. I'm not short so you can stand back at your normal height and 2. you can get out of our way. We have a tour to get on with and the bell's about to ring."

Tsukki narrowed his eyes, "don't call me that."

"Don't call you what? Tsukki?" Hinata smiled, "well then _Tsukki,_ how about you don't call Kageyama 'King'?"

"He said don't call him that-"

"Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukki glared at his companion right before turning his attention to Hinata again. "Don't call me that," Tsukki snapped and the crowd seemed to be holding their breaths, and Hinata- at seeing the reaction one little nickname like Tsukki had on this guy- smiled sharply. 

"Make me."

There was a resounding 'ouu' that went through the crowd as the bell rang, by now there would sure be more students standing in the hall trying to peek in. At the thought, Hinata wondered why the teacher wasn't doing anything.

"If you insist," the blond hissed though his expression was schooled into one of mild annoyance and indifference which slowly melted away into a confident coincided smile, "find me at lunch."

Next to him, Kageyama paled only to hear Hinata say fine and feel himself get dragged out of the classroom by his wrist. The crowd parted for them while whispering and Hinata led him to an empty staircase just as the second bell rang, the shorter was mumbling insults until he turned around and gave the blue eyes bot a flat look.

"Why didn't you stick up for yourself back there? All you said was 'don't call me that' which by the way, did not affect once so ever-"

"BOKE HINATA BOKE!" He shouted as everything that just happened in the last few minutes caught up with him, his eyes were wide and staring down at the others who jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Why are you-"

"You're an idiot! An absolute dumbass, do you know what you just did?!" Kageyama groaned, "he's going to ruin you and it's only your first day," he went on to mutter.

"What do you mean, 'do I know what I just did'? I defended you, why are you having such a problem?!" Hinata shouted back, he didn't get it. Why the hell was this guy so mad that he tried to save his pride?

"You weren't supposed to!"

Silence then stretched between them, Kageyama broke it with a sigh before holding up his necklace, "you weren't supposed to help me. I'm a mutt, no one helps mutts."

"And why's that? That Tsukki guy was being mean!"

"That's just the way things are here," Kageyama grumbled but he could tell just by the way the shorter was standing that he wasn't about to accept that answer. So with another sigh, he started explaining.

"There's a system here, okay? The hierarchy is strict, there's the President, Vice President, Student body council members, the Principal, Teachers and staff, the rest of the students, and then there are the Mutts and Mittens. These," he held up his necklace, "are the tags that say if you're a Mutt or Mitten and how much money you owe and to who."

"Owe? What does that have to do with anything?" Hinata muttered while crossing his arms, it was the first day at school and he's already been in one fight and now he's learning that this place was like some medieval government.

At this rate, he might just tell his mom to take him back to his old school.

"Everything, that's the way it works here. To move up you either win every game or you lose, if you owe too much or fail to pay by a certain time then you'll get tagged."

Hinata wanted to ask what games were played that dictated such a thing but he instead shrugged, "okay so all I have to do is not lose."

Kageyama's head snapped up to meet the other's eyes, "I...wait...you...you're not even freaked out?"

At this, forgetting his curiosity over the games for a moment, Hinata laughed, "it's just a game, right?"

"I mean yeah but you...you don't know the stakes or what the game Tsukishima challenged you to even is," Kageyama stressed only to frown when he received a shrug.

"Well then what do people usually owe? Candy?"

The frown worn on his face was replaced with unfiltered confusion because...because Hinata couldn't be serious could he?

"Money. They owe money."

"Oh okay, in that case, let's swing by my locker so I can grab some cash."

Kageyama just stared at the ginger as he walked away, it was only after he was walking side-by-side with him did he realize he was following. When they made it to the locker, Hinata grabbed a leather bag with an orange bird on it and turned to face him with a gleaming smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"When I win, I'll make sure you aren't a mutt or whatever," Hinata declared as his smile widened only for Kageyama to hit him in the head with a glare.

"Boke, you can't just say things like that! What if you lose?"

"What if I win?"

"Boke!"

"Stop calling me boke, Bakayama!"

"What was that?!"

The two started pushing each other bit by bit only to soon stop as Kageyama finally took him on an actual tour of the building though he avoided the lunchroom.

He wasn't scared! He was just...uneasy and that feeling continued to grow as the bell rang, signifying lunch was about to start.


End file.
